Fate
by saadokana18
Summary: Chrome never intended to fall in love. And of course, not ever thinking it was going to be Hibari Kyoya. An 18x96 TYL.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

This is my first time writing an 1896, so hope it all goes well… (:

First chapter…

* * *

Chrome had just completed her mission and returned back to the Vongola base this morning. Tsuna and Hibari were having a meeting together while Chrome stepped in the meeting room. Both of the men turned around to see Chrome, leaning on the doorframe. Her right hand applying pressure to her left arm, while a trickles of blood drew a few lines onto her arm.

"Bossu, I'm back."

"Chrome, you're hurt," Tsuna looked worried.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go take a rest right now."

Tsuna nodded but then an idea popped in his head.

"Hibari-san, can you accompany Chrome, and get her bandaged up?"

"…" Hibari sighed. Tsuna _is_ his boss.

The 26 years old man stood up and walked towards Chrome. Chrome took the hint and turned around, and started to walk towards the medical room. Hibari followed behind her, with his hands in his pockets.

Chrome knocked on the medical room's door but there was no answer. She turned the knob and entered. No one was there. She looked around, but the room was tidied neatly, and there were no left over bandages to be found. Chrome sighed, and started to go look for them in the cabinets.

Hibari crossed his arms and looked at the female search for the bandages. This was a waste of time, so he decided to help her. Hibari opened up a cabinet, took a glance, and slammed back the cabinet door shut.

As Chrome was looking through the top cabinets, Hibari looked in the bottom ones and he finally found some rolls of bandages. He grabbed it and closed the cabinet.

"Oi," Hibari muttered.

Chrome turned around and saw bandages in his hands.

"Ah, you found some, thanks," she walked towards the man.

Hibari eyed her as she got closer, and her hand touched his ever so gently as she took the bandages out of his hand.

Hibari watched the struggling female, trying to use one hand to bandage her other arm. Herbivores really can't take care of themselves can they? Hibari sighed. Tsuna did ask him to accompany Chrome to get bandaged up.

"Oi, don't move."

Chrome watched the man move closer to her and took the roll of bandage out of her hand.

Hibari rolled out a piece, and wrapped in neatly around Chrome's arm. With a tight tie-off, he was done.

"Thank you…" Chrome lowered her head.

"Hn…" Hibari stalked off. It has been awhile since Hibari had seen the mist guardian. She's grown stronger, and more importantly was not Mukuro's vessel anymore. Also, away with that pineapple styled hair. He had to admit, she did look attractive… at least compared to before… definitely.

Chrome watched as Hibari left and looked at her bandaged arm. It was wrapped very neatly.

She left the medical room and walked back to the meeting room to report to Tsuna about her succeeded mission. Chrome knocked on the door and came in.

"Bossu."

"Chrome, are you better?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then good."

"I just wanted to report back you about the mission. I have everything here in this document," she handed him a folder.

"Thank you Chrome. By the way, we're holding a party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yes. Most members of the Vongola will be there. At 6pm, Namimori hotel ballroom. You'll be there yes?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Chrome nodded.

"Good," Tsuna crossed his legs.

"Well if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave now."

Tsuna nodded.

"Party tonight… What should I wear…?" Chrome whispered to herself.

She looked through her wardrobe and found a nice dress. Purple on the top, black on the bottom, with laces on the back. This would do.

* * *

It was already 5:15, when Chrome decided to get changed. Taking her clothes off, she slipped on the elegant dress. Chrome spun around, and looked in the mirror. Good, but the laces at the back were a bit tangled. She reached towards her back and straightened out the laces. There, now it was perfect. Brushing over her lips with a pink shade of lipstick, and clipped on a white flower barrette. She was now ready to go.

Chrome unlocked the door of my room and stepped out in white heels. She bumped into someone. She bumped into no other than Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari looked down at her with his steel blue eyes. His expression did not change in anyway.

"Eto… Gomene, Hibari-san."

Hibari blinked and turned back to the path he was heading. She was looking quite… nice in her outfit tonight.

Hibari was wearing a black suit with a purple dress shirt. _Isn't that what he always wears though? _Chrome thought. But, he looked good anyways, or should it be as always.

"Where are you going, Hibari-san?"

"Same place you are."

"How?"

Hibari stopped and turned back to Chrome. He raised his eyebrows and replied.

"By car."

"Oh…"

"…" Hibari hesitated. What a weird question? Everyone was going by car right? He thought again and then asked, "What about you?"

"Um… I'm considering taking a taxi…" Chrome said shyly.

"…" Hibari sighed. "Follow me."

Chrome looked at him confused, but did as he said.

Following him outside the base, the two of them stopped in front of a fancy car.

"Kyo-san," Tetsuya nodded.

Hibari looked at him but said nothing.

Tetsuya opened the back seat car door and Hibari climbed inside and sat down.

Then, Tetsuya opened the other side of the back seat car door, and motioned his hand towards Chrome.

"Me?" Chrome squeaked.

"Yes, Chrome-san."

Chrome looked at Hibari through the window. She seemed liked she was looking at him, secretly saying _what the hell?_ Hibari Kyoya is now… inviting (?) her to go on the same ride as him?

Hibari looked at through the windows of his car and rolled his eyes. Chrome took the queue and entered inside the complex of his car. Nodding at Tetsuya, he closed the door shut.

The two of them sat apart and Chrome leaned against the window. Tetsuya sat in the driver's seat, and drove away to the hotel where the Vongola was.

Hibari looked at the shy purple haired color girl as she was looking out the window, sides stuck next to the door of the car.

Hibari sighed and muttered, "I'm not going to bite you to death… right now…"

Chrome turned her gaze upon the skylark and widened those big shining purples eyes of hers. She nodded, and shifted inwards a little, but still was just barely touching the door of the car.

Hibari shook his head and faced away.

The two of them sat in silence, and of course, Tetsuya didn't say a word either.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Tetsuya looked backed over his shoulders at the two silent beings. Hibari suddenly turned his eyes on him, and tilted his head towards Chrome. Tetsuya instantly understood what he meant and nodded.

Tetsuya got off the driver seat and walked over to Chrome's door. He opened it and helped Chrome out.

"Arigatou, Kusakabe-san… Eto… You should've helped Hibari first…" She turned around and saw Hibari helping himself out the car.

"Kyo-san asked me to help you," he smiled.

Chrome blushed. Slightly. She got better over the years. No longer did her blushes turn so red. Hopefully Tetsuya didn't see that, but he did.

Tetsuya walked over to Hibari.

"Kyo-san… I think Chrome-san… looks very cute tonight," he quickly turned away and started walking towards the hotel.

Hibari rolled his eyes at the herbivorous comment and walked towards Chrome and Tetsuya, heading towards the hotel.

They entered inside the lobby and a lady walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"..." Hibari yawned.

"Vongola ballroom," Tetsuya quickly said.

"Ah, members of the Vongola family, please, come this way," the lady bowed and led us to the grand ballroom.

Tsuna looked at the ballroom door, as it was pushed opened, and in came Hibari with Kusakabe, and Chrome following behind. Tsuna frowned in confusion and walked over to the three.

"Hello Hibari, Chrome, Kusakabe," Tsuna smiled at the three.

"Hello Sawada-san. Well I'll move to the other side, you guys talk," He quickly disappeared.

"Well, the party's being held until 10:00 tonight, so just enjoy yourselves," Tsuna smiled and walked away.

There left Chrome and Hibari standing idle next to each other.

Hibari soon walked away as nothing mattered and left Chrome there to be.

Chrome blushed at the awkwardness and moved over to the corner of the ballroom and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and Haru said in unison as they walked towards the purple haired girl.

"Ahh, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan," Chrome smiled.

"Chrome-chan, do you have a date?"

"… A date?"

"Like who did you come with to the party?" Haru added.

"Um, no," Chrome replied shyly.

"Oh…" Kyoko and Haru murmured.

Tsuna, walk over, as he saw Kyoko crowding with the other 2 girls.

"Kyoko-chan," he smiled.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko chirped.

"Hahi~ Tsuna-san is Kyoko's date," Haru said.

"Then… if Tsuna is with Kyoko… what about you, Haru?" Chrome questioned.

"With Gokuera-kun of course," a blushed crept onto Haru's face.

"I see…"

"There will be slow songs later, so just keep in mind that someone might ask you dance," Kyoko said.

Chrome slightly nodded.

"Why don't you go find someone to dance with, Chrome-chan?" Haru asked.

"Ah… I don't know many people here…."

"Well, Yamamoto-kun usually just dances with any girl he just seems to be next to when the slow music starts… Oni-chan… (Ryohei) I don't know if you really want to dance with him…" Kyoko chuckled.

"Hmm…" Kyoko seemed to think for a second.

"What about Hibari-san!" She suddenly said.

"H-Hibari-san?" Chrome raised her eyebrows.

"He didn't come with a partner anyways, and plus," Kyoko leaned closer, and whispered into Chrome's ears. "He's quite hot," she stood back and smiled.

Chrome returned the smile, but she had to admit. Hibari Kyoya was pretty… damn hot.

"… I'll think about it…" Chrome murmured.

Kyoko winked at her.

Suddenly, the lights in the ballroom dimmed, and then a slow piece of music started to play.

Chrome, Kyoko and Tsuna saw Haru immediately scurried over to where Gokudera was.

The 3 of them chuckled as they saw Haru put her arms over Gokudera's shoulders, while Gokudera held her by the waist, and blushed.

"Go dance, Chrome," Kyoko grabbed her hands and led her over to Hibari. She pushed her forwards, and left her there standing in front of Hibari. Tsuna watched Kyoko hurry back to him, and looked at Hibari. Tsuna smiled at him, and then turned his gaze back upon Kyoko. The couple started to dance.

Chrome looked up at Hibari and stood there idle, while holding her hands together in front of her chest. She was nervous. Very.

Hibari sighed. That Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely an annoying herbivore. He looked down at Chrome, the girl that reminded him of the existence of a certain pineapple head, but nevertheless, she was now a full grown woman, hence the nice outfit tonight.

He held out his hand.

Chrome looked at him in the eyes in wonder.

Hibari sighed once again. He wasn't going to ask her to dance. He would not allow himself for rejection.

Instead, he said, "Dance with me, herbivore."

* * *

Finished with the 1st chapter! xD

My ideas of this story isn't outlined at all. I only have vague pieces here and there, but it'll come together somehow.

Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed it, and please **review!** :3


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

Sorry for the super slow update… Entirely my fault. But summer break has finally arrived, and I might be able to catch up a bit. (:

* * *

He held out his hand.

Chrome looked at him in the eyes in wonder.

Hibari sighed once again. He wasn't going to ask her to dance. He would not allow himself for rejection.

Instead, he said, "Dance with me, herbivore."

* * *

Chrome froze in her position, and did not know how to react. In front of her stood the Vongola's Cloud guardian, the one and only Hibari Kyoya, who owns a soul of mystery. He was always so unpredictable. And here this moment, his hand is extended to reach for hers, palm faced upwards, inviting her. Chrome's gaze shifted up a bit to meet his eyes, and everything around her seemed to play in slow-motion. She bit down her lip slightly and her hand started to move on their own. Very slowly, her left hand was lifted, and placed it on Hibari's palm with a caressing touch. Hibari blinked, and for a second, both of their hands just seemed to stay there in mid-air, until Hibari seemed to shake out of his blanked mind, and held her hand. In an instant, Hibari pulled her closer with strong force, and Chrome fell forward, right hand pushing against his chest.

"Sorry," she murmured, and looked down at their feet.

"…Ehem…" Hibari coughed, and slipped his hands around Chrome's waist and held her.

Chrome felt his hands and took the hint, placing her arms around his neck. If it wasn't for her heels, it might've been a little hard to do so. She carefully placed the side of her head against the shoulder of his, but not to close that it'd mess her hair up. Hibari moved his chin slightly next to her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. As the music continue to play, they swayed in rhythm, and Chrome listened carefully to his heartbeat, which sang in harmony with the melody of the song.

Very quickly, the music tuned down, signaling the end of the song, and the next song, a very fast paced up-beat rhythm picked up. Hibari released his hold, and let go of Chrome. Chrome removed her hands as-well and looked at Hibari shyly. Before Chrome could say a word, Hibari turned his head to the right, and walked away, leaving Chrome standing there alone. Her mouth dropped a little bit, and whispering the word, "Rude…" and looked down at the floor, contemplating for a second, but then slightly smiled.

Chrome walked over to Haru and Kyoko, who seemed to be chirping away happily. Kyoko saw her heading closer to Haru and herself, and turned to Chrome.

"Chrome-chan! How was it?" Kyoko smiled.

"Umm… It was… okay…"

"You liked it didn't you?" Haru teased.

"…Not really… I don't know, it was just… awkward…"

"Is that so? Well that's fine, Hibari's very anti-social anyways, and I know there are a lot of men that are attracted to you, I mean, just look at your beautiful physique!" Kyoko commented.

Chrome chuckled, "Stop the teasing. Well then, I think I'm just going to go around, maybe meet a few new people and just chill. Missions are pretty tiring, so yeah, catch you guys around later?"

"Yup, have fun!" Haru sung.

* * *

For an hour or so, Chrome enjoyed her time at the party, and of course, chatted with some of the party attenders, which were mostly men. All of them came from mafia families or very famous businesses. Walking in heels 4 inches high started to hurt a lot, so she decided she should go sit somewhere to rest, only along the way, she bumped into a man, and caused him to spill some of the wine he was holding on his suit. She turned around to face him, and her lips parted slightly.

"Ah Shit," the man said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm very sorry," Chrome bowed a little.

The man Chrome bumped into looked at the female standing in front of him and gently smiled. He wore a black blazer with a dark blue dress shirt. He had short black hair, similar to Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, I'll just clean myself up."

"I'm so very sorry, I'll accompany you to get your suit sorted out?" Chrome offered.

"No no, it's fine. Really."

"Please, I insist."

"…Alright, thanks."

The two of them exited the party ballroom, and walked in the corridors to a guest room reserved for the family of the man.

"Hey, I'm Araki Shouta, from the Silicia Family. What about you?"

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, from the Vongola."

"Ahh, Vongola… I see…"

The two of them entered in the guest room of the Silicia, and found it empty.

Araki switched on the lights, and took a closer look at Chrome.

"That's a beautiful dress."

"Oh? Thanks," Chrome smiled.

Without further ado, Araki unbuttoned the two buttons of his blazer, and shrugged it off his shoulder, tossing it onto the couch. He then continued to unbutton his dark blue dress shirt, and Chrome found herself looking away. Araki saw the girl turn her head away and smirked. Cute. He again, tossed his unbuttoned dress shirt onto the same couch as his blazer and walked towards Chrome. Chrome heard his footsteps and turned to look at him, only finding a topless man walking closer to her.

"Umm, do you have anything to wear?" She looked down at the beige carpeted floor.

"Nah, I don't. I gotta wait for my butler to come over, he'll have a change of clothes, but until then, I guess I just have to stay in here topless, haha," he chuckled.

"Oh… I see…" Chrome murmured. Chrome leaned on the wall next to the door, but then stood up straight again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Araki asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I am."

"Why don't you go take a seat on the couch, it's the heels right? Your feet must hurt, here," Araki extended his hand taking Chrome's hand.

"Eh?"

Araki simply walked her over to the couch and had her sit.

"You should take off your heels if they're uncomfortable."

Chrome looked up at gazed at him in the eyes. He seemed to be a pretty nice and considerate guy. Not to mention, he had a masculine build as well.

"Thanks," Chrome quickly slipped out of her heels and shook loose her feet.

Araki suddenly walked over to the kitchen counter in the guest room. Chrome's eyes followed his movements and saw him pour some red wine in two glasses. He lifted both the glasses and walked over to where Chrome was sitting and sat right next to her.

"Here, drink some?"

"No… it's fine… I don't really drink."

"This has a low alcohol percentage, and c'mon, I poured it out already. Let's see it as a repaying me for spilling my drink on my clothes? Haha," Araki chuckled.

Chrome looked down slightly as a faint shade of pink crept onto her cheeks.

"Haha, I'm just kidding, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed."

Chrome shook her head and took one of the glass cups in her hands. She held it up, and so did Araki.

"Cheers," Araki smiled.

"Cheers," Chrome gave off a small laugh.

Both of them sipped on the little wine there was, and finished it off quickly.

"So Chrome, just by the way, you can return back to the party at the ballroom. I don't mean to keep you here for any longer if you want to head back."

"Oh no no no, I'm not in a rush to leave, or am I eager to return back there. I mean, I like it here… and I like… I mean, could I stay here for a longer while… I mean if I'm not bothering you or anything. I mean, if you don't want me staying here, please tell me, I'll leave if you say— "

"Chrome Chrome, it's fine, I enjoy your company, haha," Araki laughed.

"Oh…okay…" Chrome blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to go ahead an take a quick shower. The wine I spilled back there at the ballroom soaked through my clothes and got some on my skin."

"Alright, no problem, I'll just stay here," Chrome tilted her head and smiled.

Araki smiled back and nodded. He then got up and headed to the bathroom. Araki removed the rest of his clothing and jumped into the shower cubicle. _Chrome Dokuro… Interesting girl,_ Araki thought to himself.

Chrome on the other hand, was tired from the mission before hand, as she just returned today. She lay against the back of the couch and hugged onto one of the soft cushions. Placing her head on the armrest of the couch, she soon dozed off.

Turning the tap off, water droplets trickled down Araki's cool skin, and he stepped out of the cubicle. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself quickly and slipped on his pants. He ran his fingers through his wet black hair, and placed the towel on a chair in the bathroom. He walked out the bathroom and saw the quiet sleeping figure on the couch. He couldn't help but smile. He walked over and noticed the slightly reddish tint on her cheeks. Perhaps it was from the alcohol, if so, then she really has a super low capacity for alcohol.

"Chrome…" Araki whispered gently.

No reply.

His arms carefully found their way underneath her legs and back, and lifted her up from the couch. He slowly walked towards the bed, making sure she wouldn't wake up, and gently placed her on the bed, pulling the blankets to cover her sleeping-self. Only then, did he kneel down on the floor beside her, and rested his arms and head on the bed next to her, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Araki-san," someone shook him on the shoulder.

He instantly turned around, meeting the eye of a man. His butler.

"Ah, Kuroda. What time is it?" Araki asked.

"It's 9:45, sir."

"Ahh, 15 more minutes until the party ends. Alright, I got it. Did you bring me a change of clothes?"

"Yes, I've placed it on the table over there," Kuroda pointed.

"Great. Wait for me in the car then, I'll be there shortly."

Kuroda nodded and left the room.

Araki got up from his position and saw Chrome still sleeping soundly. He only smiled as he shook his head and got up to get dressed.

Afterwards, he walked towards Chrome and patted her on the shoulder.

"Chrome…"

"Hmm…?" Chrome lazily opened one of her eyes and saw Araki looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Araki-san?!" She instantly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She quickly thought about how she ended up on the bed, but realized it must have been Araki that carried her onto the bed.

"Haha, yes, it's me. It's now 9:55, and the party ends in around 5 minutes. Do you want a ride home?"

"Ahh… it's already that late… But no thanks Araki-san. I have my own ride," Chrome smiled and nodded at him.

"Is that so? Alright then."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you for such a long time — I even fell asleep. But I'll get going now I guess," Chrome slipped out from the bed and stood up. She walked over to the couch to put her heels back on and walked towards Araki.

"Well, I guess umm… Thanks. It was great meeting you tonight," she smiled.

"My pleasure. Hmm… Before you leave, can you leave me with your number? Just so… uh…"

"Yeah sure, hand me your phone."

Araki gave her his phone and she quickly punched in her number.

"I'll see you sometime again then?" Chrome smiled and left the room.

Araki clutched the phone in his hand and his lips curved slightly upwards.

_Shit shit shit. I don't have a ride home._ Chrome thought to herself. She lied to Araki back there in the room, because she didn't want him to get out of his way to give her a ride home. That would just be too much. _The party ends around now, maybe I can catch a ride with Kyoko and Haru them. Yeah, I'll go find them_.

Chrome returned back into the ballroom and spotted Haru.

"Haru!" she quickened her pace towards her.

"Ah! Chrome-chan! Where have you been?"

"Just around, haha. Um by the way, do you think I could catch a ride with you back to our base?"

"Eto… Sorry, I'm taking a ride with Gokudera, Kyoko and Tsuna-kun…"

"Ah… I guess not then…"

"How did you get here?"

"Oh… I had a ride with Hibari…"

"Then get a ride with him back!" Haru suggested.

"Uhh… I think that isn't a great idea…"

"Why not? I don't think he'd mind _that_ much. Here, come with me!" Haru pulled Chrome by the arm and led her to Hibari, who was standing in a corner of the ballroom.

"Hibari-san! Could you take Chrome back? She doesn't have a ride and you're the one who gave her a ride here anyways… Alright? Thanks!" Haru let go of Chrome's arm and left her standing there with Hibari. Again. The 2nd time in one night.

"…Sorry, if it's not convenient for you then…" Chrome trailed off.

"…" Hibari knew better than to leave a girl here with no ride. Through the years, he's learned to be less arrogant. And plus… it was Chrome…

"It's fine," Hibari turned around to leave the ballroom.

"…I'll take that as a yes…?" Chrome whispered to herself.

They left the hotel and Kusakabe was waiting for them in a car. But this time, the front seat and one of the back seats were occupied by a bunch of flowers.

"Tetsu. What is all this?" Hibari frowned.

"Ah, Sawada-san asked me to leave in on the car, so…"

"…Whatever," Hibari sighed.

Kusakabe opened the door and Hibari waited for Chrome. He wasn't going to sit in the middle seat. Chrome had a smaller build and it would be more fitting if she sat in the middle seat. Chrome understood and quickly stepped into the car and shifted inwards to the middle seat. Hibari stepped in afterwards and Kusakabe shut the door. It wasn't really cramped or anything, but Chrome felt the need to give more space to Hibari, just in case he was uncomfortable of '_too much crowding.'_ But soon after, Chrome dozed off once again, and her head tilted against Hibari's shoulder.

"…" Hibari looked at the the soundless girl against him and looked away. A herbivore was using his shoulder as a pillow, yet he decided not to awaken her. Perhaps there is a nicer side of Hibari sometimes…

* * *

Done with chapter 2.

Hope you guys liked it, and sorry for the super slow update.

Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (:

* * *

Rays of sunlight shot through the window and lighted up the room partially with a glow of warm yellow. Chrome sleepily lifted up one of her eyelids and glanced at the clock. It read 9:44.

"Ugh," Chrome pushed away her blankets and slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she gave out a small yawn. Her phone was on the bedside table and a green light was shining. Frowning slightly, she leaned over and grabbed her phone. Punching in some numbers, she unlocked her phone and looked at the notification she received.

1 message from unknown contact.

Ignoring it, Chrome tossed her phone on the bed and slid off her bed to go to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she looked up at the clock that hung upon her bedroom wall. 10:03.

She just returned from her previous mission a few days ago, and it won't be until another few days that she'd be needed to go on a next mission. Missions were honestly sometimes a pain in the ass. Even though she wanted to be a part and support the Vongola, many times, she fantasizes the life of a normal 23 year old. Life with friends that you could ring up and go eat lunch together, dance until past dawn, perhaps even drink until your wasted. Not that she really wanted to, it's just that she couldn't because it wasn't okay to do so.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her in the stomach. Almost instantly, she hugged herself against her waist and doubled over. Crouching on the bathroom floor she bit her lip and whimpered a little. Fucking menstruation cramps. Chrome groaned as she slowly got up to move to her bed. Cramps didn't happen to her often, but when it does occasionally, it is a total bitch. Crawling on to her bed, she curled up into a ball and grabbed her blankets. When the pain diminished a little, Chrome quickly rummaged through her bedside drawer in search of her painkillers. Unfortunately, she didn't have any in stock.

"Damn it," she whimpered. Whenever menstruation cramps occurred, the only thing that helps to lessen the pain were painkillers. Of course, she had asked Kyoko and Haru for advice previously, but what they told her didn't really help much. She was in a desperate need of painkillers.

Chrome quickly thought who could she ring up to help her buy some painkillers… Kyoko and Haru… But where they lived was probably the farthest out of the whole Vongola family. And she didn't feel it was right to ring them up right in the morning to bring her some painkillers. Chrome contemplated a little more and thought about who lived closest to her. Technically, in terms of distance, the nearest member of the Vongola family from her house was probably Hibari Kyoya.

"Ugh, no way in hell would I call Hibari to bring me painkillers. I'll just check my contact list."

She reached for her phone that lay 1 meter away from her on the bed and held it in her hand.

1 message from unknown contact.

_Right, someone sent me a message this morning. Let's see who this unknown contact is. Better not be some type of advertisement._ Chrome silently thought to herself.

She opened up the message and it read:

_Hey Chrome, this is Araki from a few nights before. Remember? The one you spilt wine on. Haha. Just kidding. I'm just teasing you. But never mind that. Do you want to meet up sometime today?_

A little smile formed on Chrome's lips. Araki, that man who she bumped into during that night at the party. _He's a pretty decent guy,_ Chrome thought. Though she quickly typed up a message in reply.

_Hey Araki, I'm very sorry. I'm not feeling that well today, I think I'm just going to stay home. How about some other time?_

There was no way that Chrome could meet up with Araki today. _Today, out of all days, when someone decides to ask me to meet up, I have a fucking menstrual cramp. _

Within a minute, her phone beeped again.

_Are you not feeling well? I'll come over right now then._

Chrome looked at his reply and widened her eyes. _What?! He's coming over?! But no guy has ever been to my house. Oh god, what happen if I make a bad impression on him? No no no. _Chrome immediately punched in a few more words into her phone and sent him a message.

_No no no, I'm fine. You don't need to come over. That's just too big of a hassle for you. Do you even know my address…?_

Chrome sat on her bed while leaning against the wall, hands clutched on her phone. She felt nervous for some reason. A little bit of her wanted him to come, perhaps just to have some chit chat, but a part of her also didn't want him to come, because her current state might give him a bad impression.

Another beep.

_Chrome, it's fine. If you're not feeling well you need to get some rest. I'll come over and see what I can help you with. Haha, I know your address because we have a directory in our system of the members of the Mafia families. But anyways, do you want me to bring anything…?_

"Ahh, so that's how he knows…" Chrome whispered to herself. Her stomach area started to strain again, and she tried rubbing against it. "Eh…"

She quickly typed in a message saying "Painkillers."

Araki received the message and looked at what she typed. "Hahaha," he chuckled to himself. "Must be those monthly things huh?" He murmured to himself with a small smile on his face.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Chrome picked up her keys on the bedside table and got up slowly having her hand gently against her stomach, and walked to the window in her bedroom, that could view the entrance to her house.

"Araki-san!" She shouted.

Araki looked up and saw violet haired girl and smiled. "Right here Chrome-chan!"

"Catch!" Chrome tossed her keys out the window for Araki. She didn't have much strength to walk down the stairs and walk back up.

Araki caught the chain of keys and quickly unlocked the door. At the same time, Chrome walked to the door of her bedroom.

"Do I just come up?" Araki shouted out.

"Yeah… Actually, do you mind getting me a glass of water?" Chrome opened the door of her room and replied.

"Yeah, no problem."

Araki soon came up with hands holding a glass of water and the painkillers that he brought. Entering Chrome's room, he saw her folding up her blankets for her bed.

"Ah! Araki-san!" Chrome said as she turned around. She walked to the work table where Araki was standing next to.

"Here you go," he handed the painkillers and water to her. The glass of water was filled nearly to the edge of the cup, and some water spilled as he handed it over to Chrome.

"Ah, my apologies. I shouldn't have filled it up to the top."

"No worries. I'll just clean it up later," Chrome smiled as she gulped down the pills with some water, then placed the glass cup on her worktable.

As she placed the cup down and looked back up, she saw Araki pulling out a tissue from the tissue box and walking back over. _To clean up the water?_ Chrome thought.

"No no no, that's fine Araki-san!" Chrome pushed him, wanting to gesture that he should leave it for her to do, but unfortunately, Chrome pushed a little too hard.

As she pushed him, Araki lost his balance, but to regain balance, he placed his foot forward, forgetting water was split on the floor. He stepped into the spill of water and slipped forwards.

_Awkward._

Chrome was on her bottom, elbows on the side supporting her weight. Just inches apart was Araki's face. One of his knees were between Chrome's legs, and the other was on the side of her waist. His hands were pushed against the floor on both sides of her face. A shade of crimson started to grow on both of their faces but they didn't move.

"Umm…" Chrome murmured.

Araki blinked and looked at Chrome in the eyes. She shied away and her gaze shifted downwards so she wouldn't be looking back at him in the eyes. Suddenly, Araki's face moved in a little and Chrome shut her eyes. She could literally feel him breathing on her.

_What am I doing_ Araki thought and shook his head. He quickly pushed himself up and held his hand out for Chrome. As Araki got up, Chrome reopened up her eyes.

"Sorry," his hand placed right in front of Chrome's face.

She took him by the hand and he pulled her up. Her face still showed a faint shade of pink, so she quickly bent down and picked up the tissue Araki dropped earlier as he fell.

"No, it's fine," Chrome said quietly as she wiped the water off the floor.

_Shit, I just made things awkward_ Araki blamed himself. He took out his phone and punched in some buttons.

"Oh hey, I'm really sorry Chrome. I received a message saying that I got some work to do. I was hoping to have lunch with you, but I can't anymore. I'm really sorry, I have to go."

"That's totally fine. Do what you have to do. I really appreciate you coming over, and bringing me some painkillers like I requested. Thanks a lot for today," Chrome smiled.

"Haha, then I'll catch you later sometime, and have lunch together?"

"Yeah, sure."

Araki started walking downstairs and Chrome followed behind. As they reached the door, Araki started putting on his shoes. Chrome opened the door and looked outside. She took a deep breath to breathe in the fresh air and stretched her arms.

"Ahh, it's such a nice day today," Chrome whispered.

"Yeah, it definitely is," Araki heard and replied.

Chrome, not expecting he'd hear, glanced at him and smiled.

"Well then, I hope you have a good day," Araki got up and walked in front of Chrome.

"Haha, yeah, me too. Good luck with your work," Chrome waved him a goodbye.

"Yeah, thanks," Araki turned, and walked out of the entrance of her house, while thinking at the same time, _that little lie with the message about work actually worked. I hope leaving her right now makes it less awkward for her._

* * *

As Chrome closed the door of her house, she caught a small glance at a man in a suit with a purple dress shirt. _Hibari? Didn't quite see, but I guess it could've been him. He lives near anyways._ Without much thought she returned to her own room.

Indeed, standing on the street outside Chrome's house was Hibari Kyoya. Hibari had never been in Chrome's house or anything, but walked passed every so often as they lived closely to each other.

"Araki Shouta," Hibari muttered to himself. Hibari recognized him as he took notice of Araki during the party a few nights ago. Hibari frowned. _So he's the one that Chrome bumped into._

* * *

Tada. Chapter 3, there you go.

Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be a slower update since I got coursed signed up for this summer… Ugh. I'll try to get it out in the month of July though.

But yay. Review. :DDDD


End file.
